Swan Queen Adventures
by laurzz95
Summary: Emma and Regina battle to stay together but oncoming obstacles are making it difficult.


Once Upon a Time

26 January 2013

22:26

Emma was perched on a stool at the counter, slowly sliding her thumb up and down her coffee mug. The bell chimed as Regina stepped into Granny's. She paused and smiled as she watched Emma curiously as she continued to daydream. Creeping over she slowly slides her arms around her nuzzling into Emma's golden hair breathing in her coconut flavoured shampoo; Emma smiled and returned the hug.

"We need to talk" whispered Regina her smile fading.

"Ok now? Emma replied

"No, dinner, my place, 8 o'clock" Regina's voice cracked.

Emma turned in her seat and looked up to see Regina's eyes fill with tears, Emma's face showed concern, she reached up and wiped away the stray tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. Pushing herself off the stool she pulled her in for a kiss, Regina didn't respond for a second, and then she visibly relaxed as she parted her lips in response.

Emma took her hand and led her to their regular booth; they sat so that they were opposite each other. Emma began to run her thumb over Regina's knuckles,

"Are you ok?" Emma asked looking into Regina's eyes.

"I'm fine" she replied her voice turning hostile, as it always does when she's upset.

"No you're not, please don't shut me out."

"I don't want to talk about it, not now." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Regina," Emma glances at the clock. "Ughh I'm late, will you be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine" she whispered

"I'll meet you at your office at 3" She plants a kiss on her cheek and leaves Regina alone.

Regina stared at her hands, not noticing Ruby stood at the end of the table, Ruby coughed.

"Oh, hello Ruby"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee please"

"Coming up"

Regina looked back down at her hands, she touched her cheek where Emma had kissed her and smiled.

Emma hurried to the station; she was meant to meet Snow 20 minutes ago. She swung open the door and ran straight into her. "Sorry I lost track of time; where are you going?"

"Well you're late; I thought something might be wrong I was coming to find you!" Snow said hurriedly.

"I'm sorry something's up with Regina"

"Ohh Really?"

"Yes, and don't start that again, she makes me happy" Emma warned her voice raised a little.

"I know, I know, it's just strange, you see her differently, to me and your father; you always see the good in her; the way she was when she save my life when I was little."

"Please try to be happy for me ... She's important; this also needs to work for Henry's sake."

"Alright, I'm happy for you, I'm just looking out for you. I missed you a lot you know, and I know you felt abandoned but I would still do what I did that day, because we are all together now."

"Alright. Let's go meet Henry."

They slid into Emma's Beetle and drove to Granny's to meet Henry, Emma turned on her pager just in case... When they got to Granny's, Henry was already there, waiting. He was in the booth where Emma and Regina had sat previously that morning.

"Hey kid, you hungry?"

"Mmmhhmmm"

Ruby wandered over once Snow and Emma were seated. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a Cocoa and a grilled cheese"

"One of these days you are going to turn into chocolate Henry" Ruby laughed "What about you Emma?"

"Coffee please and I'll have a grilled cheese."

"Sure. Snow?"

"Uhhh, I'll have a tea and a grilled cheese please."

"You guys are definitely related."

"Henry I need you to stay with Snow and Grandpa tonight ok? Regina wants to talk"

"Why? Cant I come?"

"Its adult stuff, please Henry"

"Ok, so Snow what are we going to do tonight?"

"Movie and pizza sound good?"

"Sounds great"

The three of them enjoyed their lunch, Snow walked with Henry back to School. While Emma finished her second coffee of the day, she started to day dream... 'What could it be that's bothering Regina?, She's not been the same since she was accused for murder. But all the evidence pointed to her.' 'God I hope it's not that' ' Anyway Dr. Hopper is Fine.' 'But who was it they found dead? If it wasn't Regina then who was it?' These questions had been bothering her all week. Emma sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

Emma walked through town to Regina's office, thankful for the cool air that cleared her head. She knocked on the door and a minute later the door opened, and there stood Regina, her face tearstained and her eyes red and watery. She smiled and threw her arms around Emma's neck kissing her passionately. Emma pulled away; her eyes meeting with Regina's she looked back at Emma and led her into her office.

Emma sat down on the soft arm chair, Regina kneeling in front of it. She gazed up at her as she began to speak "Emma, we have a problem, and before you say anything, let me say everything that I have to say ok?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"When you returned from our old land, I closed the portal so that no one else could go through it, but she found another way into Storybrook and by she, I mean Cora, my mother. She is here. She framed me. She wanted Henry to hate me." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Regina, I.. We will work something out, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, or Henry"

"But, why would you do that? Protect me?"

"Because... Because I, uhhh," she took a deep breath and sighed. "I love you"

Emma grabbed her hands and as she stood, she pulled Regina with her, putting Regina's arms around her neck; she lifted her onto the desk.

"Wait" Regina panted

"What, what is it?"

"You didn't let me reply... I love you too"

She tugged on Emma's leather jacket pulling her closer, forcing her lips apart with her tongue whilst wrapping her legs around her waist, her kisses trailed down Emma's face to her jawbone down her neck, Emma moaned quietly. Slowly she unzipped Emma's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Her kisses continued down Emma's arm, her fingers following the trail, then she reached Emma's hand. She sat up and looked at her seductively as she put one of Emma's fingers in her mouth, then kissed the tip just before she released her. She flexed her legs forcing her hips into Emma's, Emma gasped, as she tugged on Regina's hair, forcing her head back, so that she could kiss her before yanking her own tank top over her head, she gazed down at Regina, she stepped back releasing herself from Regina's grip.

"Take it off... your shirt" Regina smiled and began to unbutton her shirt, never taking her eyes off of Emma's she shrugged off the shirt while she stood, and went to lock the door, she then returned to her position in front of the desk. She leaned against it watching Emma walk over to her and hook her finger in Regina's pants, as she pulled the button popped open, she teased them over Regina's hips and watched as the material floated to the floor, surrounding Regina's ankles in a pool of fabric before she stepped out of them and kicked them to one side; She was now only wearing her lacy underwear set and her heels, Emma, who was still in her bra and jeans, placed her hands on Regina's hips. "You look beautiful my queen." Emma breathed. Putting her finger under her chin, she kissed Regina again. "I Love you Emma." her hands still on her hips she spun Regina, so that she was facing the desk and leant against her which meant she was forced against the desk. She ran her tongue up Regina's neck, starting at the base of her neck and continuing until she reached her ear. "I love you too " one of Emma's hands lingered at Regina's stomach keeping her in place as she ran the other over the soft lace of her underwear. Regina pushed her bum against Emma's front, keeping one arm around Regina's waist Emma slid her other hand under the material, pushing her hips against her, pinning Regina against the desk while sliding a finger inside her, Regina moaned, while Emma's thumb teased her clit, Regina tilted her hips forward forcing Emma's finger deeper, Emma released her and spun her once more so that they were face to face and lifted her onto the desk, she quickly peeled off Regina's under wear and tossed them to once side, while sliding her finger back in, this time adding an extra, Regina moaned spreading her legs, Emma's thumb continued to tease her clit Regina moved in time with Emma's thumb, she was getting closer and closer to the edge, reaching up she pulled Emma's face to hers and kissed her while she came, she moaned loudly in Emma's mouth her legs twitching while she wrapped them around Emma's waist. Emma rested her head on Regina's chest kissing her breasts tenderly, she brings her fingers up to Regina's mouth she sucked them clean and sat up. Emma pulled her into her arms. Emma absently played with Regina's hair while Regina did up her pats and re-buttoned her shirt. Regina looked lovingly at Emma then glance at the clock.

"You need to go get Henry its quarter to four"

"Oops, see you at eight"

"Okay, laters baby" Emma started to leave when Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Hey, where's my kiss?" she smirked. "Right here" she leaned down and planted a kiss on Regina's lips; she pulled away "laters baby" and walked out the door.

"Emma!" shouted Henry from across the street; an ear splitting grin spread across his face. She ran across the street to him and pulled him into an awkward one arm hug, she waved to snow; who was watching from her classroom. Emma's pager bussed, "Sorry Henry we need to go to the station or I can drop you off at the apartment, your Grandpa should be there, It's up too you?" Henry paused more a moment mulling it over. " Can I come with you" Emma smiled "Sure…" they got in Emma's car. "seatbelt" Emma reminded.

When they arrived at the station the phone was ringing, Emma's ran to her office and picked up the receiver. "hello, the Sheriff's office, Sheriff Swan speaking" Emma answered politely. "Hello Miss Swan, meet me at the Toll bridge in Twenty minutes." and then the line went dead. Emma looked at her watch it was nearly six she had two hours before she was supposed to meet Regina. She looked worried. "Emma? Who was that? Emma stayed silent for a minute. She reached across the desk and grabbed a pen and paper, she wrote' David, I had a strange call, and they asked me to meet them at the toll bridge, if I don't call you by quarter to seven please ring me or come and find me' she folded the paper carefully. "Henry I need you too go to the apartment and give your Grandpa this note" Henry took the note, and put it in his coat pocket. "ok, will I see you later." Emma smiled "I'll see what I can do." He hugged Emma goodbye and left.

Emma grabbed her phone and hid it in her bra. For the first time in a week she put her gun in the holster around her waist. Grabbing the Sheriff's jacket off of the hook. And ran out to her car. The drive to the toll bridge dragged, Emma's thoughts were driving her mad. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina, she hated how scared Regina was of Cora, and is was making her angry.

She had arrived at the toll bridge as she got of the car she noticed a woman stood under the bridge. She slowly walked towards her, the woman was still hidden in the darkness under the bridge. "hello miss Swan," a familiar voice said "I am so glad you decided too meet me" Emma was wary, she stopped just before the entrance. "who are you?" the stranger didn't seem to notice that she had spoke. "I've heard that you are dating my daughter" Emma gasped "CORA" she laughed and emerged form under the bridge. "you know about me then. I want you to leave, leave Storybrook, leave henry, and especially my daughter." a menacing smile made its way onto her face.

"why should I leave?, Storybrook is my home and I am not leaving my son!"

"You will leave or I will kill you, I may not be able to rip out your heart and crush it with my bare hands but I will find a way to hurt you!" Emma's anger was building her hands shaking with fury, but she had to be careful, she couldn't let on how much loosing Regina would hurt her, or how much she cared for her.

"I am not leaving!" Emma shouted. "Ohh you will, I'll make sure of it. "

She laughed again. "Now you will go to Regina and tell her its over, then you have one day to decide whether you are going to leave or die" and with that she disappeared in a cloud of deep purple smoke. Emma's knees buckled beneath her, she fumbled for her phone, she relaxed it was only half past six. She dialled David's number he answered on the second ring. "Emma, what is it? What's going on" his voice strained.

"I'm fine, at least I think I am, I just called to let you know I am ok, I'll talk to you later I might not be home tonight, can you tell henry I'm sorry but ill meet him for pancakes in the morning?" Emma was working really hard to control her voice as on the inside she was terrified, all she wanted to do was run, like she has always done but she cant leave now, Henry was in danger and so was Regina. " of course I can do that but Emma why wont you be home?" Emma thought for a second. "Regina and I need to talk, she's worried about something and I don't think I should leave her alone." David sighed on the other end of the line. "Ok Emma I'll see you tomorrow".

She held her head in her hands, and let the tears roll down her cheeks, her body convulsed as she sobbed, she released all of her pain, fear and love in these tears.

Taking a deep breath she stood and walked slowly to the car, she climbed in and turned on the air conditioning, by this point her face was burning, her eyes red. She looked in the mirror 'what am I going to do' her head was spinning, she felt sick. Closing her eyes she breathed through it.

She drove to Regina's she was an hour early. She knocked on the door, Regina answered the door she looked happy until she saw Emma's tear stained face. Regina was surprised , she knew that what ever it was that was bothering Emma was big, Emma hated showing her feelings and it took a lot for her to share them "Emma, what is it?" she asked cautiously. Emma was speechless, she felt sick her face turned pail, she leaned against the door frame for support. Regina put Emma's arm around her shoulder and helped her inside, she gently set Emma down on the couch and walked into the kitchen, she returned with a large glass of water.

"Here drink this" she handed Emma the glass, and sat down next to her as Emma took a small sip. She handed the glass back to Regina and she put it on the coffee table beside her. Regina pulled Emma onto her lap and cradled her. "please tell me what's wrong" Regina begged. After a long paused she slid off Regina's lap and turned to face her. " I went to the station, after picking up Henry. When we arrived he phone was ringing. The person on the other end told me to meet them at the old toll bridge. So I sent Henry to the apartment with a note to David saying to come find me if I didn't ring him by quarter to seven to come and find me." she paused to take a drink. "so I'm assuming that you went to meet them." Regina asked trying to hide her disappointment that she went alone.

"Yes I went, I hid my phone and took my gun" as if this had reminded her she took off her holster and put it carefully on the table next to her water. "I met them just under the bridge, then she spoke. It was your mother." Regina looked instantly uncomfortable, Emma took her hands in hers and looked straight at her. "she said that I was to leave Storybrook, leave henry." she stared into Regina's eyes, her eyes welling up. "leave you" she paused. "I said that I was not going to leave Storybrook and I would never leave Henry" Regina was gobsmacked. "she told me to come here and tell you that it was over, and I had a day to leave." Regina's eyes were wide with fright. "wait.. You're not leaving me are you ?" Regina started to stand. "No I am not leaving you." She didn't look convinced.

"I am not good at sharing my feelings and you know this.. But here goes. "Regina stared at their hands. "Regina look at me. I need you , I feel safe with you, whole. I would rather die than loose you. I refuse to give up on us just because your mother doesn't approve , she will not break me, break us. I am not going anywhere. I love you.!" Regina gazed at Emma her eyes watering she could feel herself beginning to cry, but these were not tears of sadness the were tears of happiness, that Emma had just confessed her true feelings to her and she felt the same. She took her hands from Emma's and held her face as if she made of glass, and kissed her, their lips parted as they moved together. "I wont give up either, but my mother is a powerful woman." Emma watched Regina as she tried to word her response. " I know she is, but so are you, I want you to do something for me." Emma paused waiting for Regina to speak.

"what , ill do anything for you?"

"I want you to teach me how to use magic, you know I have power, I just need to learn how to control it."

"Are you sure, magic is difficult it changes people, just look at me I used to be just like your mother, a caring person, I loved, I was good, but now I plot and scheme and use magic to my own advantage rather than using it to help others." Emma sighed.

"you are not bad Regina, yes you have done some bad things, but you have done good too, just look at Henry he has lived happily, most of the time and you never lied to him and not told him that he's adopted, and you try and do what's best for him. You even put up with me when he wanted me to stay." Regina looked indecisive. "okay I'll teach you." Emma hugged her. "thank you." Emma frowned and sniffed. "what is that smell?" Regina gasped. "shit dinner" she ran to the kitchen, Emma giggled quietly as she followed.

"is it ok?" She turned with the tray in her hands, the food was unrecognisable. "I'm sorry" Emma laughed "it's ok I will go get something from Granny's " Regina looked in the fridge, "there's leftover pizza from last night… if you want that." she grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf and looked at Emma. "sure sounds good".

Emma went to the living room and got two glasses from the cabinet. She sat down next to Regina and poured two large glasses and pushed one towards Regina. They finished the pizza and the bottle of wine and went upstairs to the bedroom, exhausted from the day's events. Regina stretched and climbed into bed waiting for Emma, she listened to her brushing her teeth while she began to nod off, Emma returned. She smiled and climbed in next to her and pulled her into her arms, they slept like this all night preparing for the events ahead.


End file.
